· ¿Un beso? ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella se ha resfriado a causa de que ella y su mejor amigo Edward estuvieran jugando bajo la lluvia. Él la extraña, por lo que un día irá a vistarla, no sin darle un pequeño remedio para levantarle el ánimo y hacerle sentir mejor. ¿Viñeta? ¿OS?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

¿Un beso?

-

**E**dward y Bella era muy buenos amigos. Se conocían desde que eran tan solo unos bebes y se llevaban de maravilla por ese hecho. Jamás se separaban, de hecho, era muy raro verlos separados. Nunca solían pelearse porque eran tan compatibles que no había razones para hacerlo. Les gustaba hacer desastres y novillos. Hacer maldades o hacer el intento de ellas a los adultos. Destruir y aventar cosas junto con Emmett, el hermano de Edward, y echarse a reír por ello. Odiaban las muñecas y en cambio, les encantaban los videojuegos.

Bueno, excepto cuando Edward se enojaba cuando Bella le prestaba mucho o jugaba por mucho tiempo con otros niños durante el preescolar. No le gustaba que jugara con otros niños, sólo con él, porque si no jugaba con ella se sentía terriblemente aburrido.

Terriblemente aburrido ahora se encontraba Edward. No porque Bella estuviera jugando con otras niñas, ni porque hubiese prestado sus juguetes y se hubiera puesto a jugar con ellos. No. Él en estos momentos se encontraba a punto de morirse del aburrimiento porque Bella no estaba con él desde hace algunos días a causa de un resfriado que se había ganado por estar con Edward jugando bajo la lluvia.

Aquel día había sido genial, recordaba Edward. En donde vivían todo el tiempo llovía, pero pocas eran las veces en las que sus madres les dejaban salir cuando llovía. Cuando estaba nublado o comenzaban a caer diminutas gotas cristalinas de agua inmediatamente los sacaban del jardín del a casa Cullen para que se metieran al refugio de la casa a jugar sanamente.

Pero en esa ocasión sus madres se habían descuidado un poco, bueno, a decir verdad _demasiado_. Los perdieron de vista por un buen rato a causa de que una gran amiga de Esme y Renée había venido a visitarles justo en aquel día. Se habían puesto a ver ese tipo de revistas para madres, demasiado aburridas e incomprensibles para niños revoltosos como eran Edward y Bella.

Entonces… había comenzado a llover y ellos pensaron que vendrían para meterlos a casa, pero no fue así. Ellos se alegraron demasiado, la fría lluvia comenzó a empaparlos en cuestión de segundos, pero no les importó en lo absoluto. El agua que caía rápidamente comenzó a estancarse en el suelo y ellos comenzaron a saltar en esos pequeños estanques.

Estuvieron al menos en la considerable lluvia al menos unos treinta minutos. A veces las madres leyendo revistas se perdían completamente del mundo. Por eso eran peligrosas. Las mujeres infartadas encontraron a los niños sentados en el mojado suelo, bajo la lluvia, riéndose infantilmente mientras seguían salpicándose con el agua de los charcos.

Aunque no había gran diferencia. Estaban completamente empapados y temblaban involuntariamente del frío, aunque les era indiferente en esos grandes momentos de diversión. Ellas rápidamente les metieron mediante reprimendas y jalones de orejas. Los bañaron allí mismo a los dos y les dieron medicina para evitar que se enfermaran. Lastimosamente la pequeña Bella no había salido inmune a contraer un considerable catarro. Edward no se había enfermado, pero ahora deseaba haberse enfermado.

Más bien, se arrepentía totalmente de aquel día y estaba seguro de que Bella también.

Desde aquel día Bella había estado en cama, descansando y recuperándose del catarro. Por ende no había asistido a la escuela y a Edward los días se le hacían incoloros y agónicamente aburridos. No tenía a su par. Las veces en las que Esme había ido a casa de Bella para ver cómo estaba, él siempre había ido mientras ellas hablaban a verla. Ella la mayoría del tiempo estaba dormida, el resfriado le había debilitado mucho.

Él se sentía tan triste y aburrido, viéndola en la cama y sin poder hablar con ella, por lo menos. Ella estaba allí acostada en su cama, cubierta con todos esos cobertores y vestida con su pijama favorita de Peter Pan. Sus mejillas no estaban sonrosadas como a él le gustaba y estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Respiraba tranquilamente mientras él le veía, sentado a un lado de ella y acariciaba su mano, esperando que se recuperara pronto.

De pronto Edward tiene el impulso de besarla, darle un pequeño beso, un beso cariñoso que tal vez le ayudaría a recuperarse. Mamá siempre había dicho aquello. Sería un pequeño detalle por parte suya que le ayudaría quizás un poco.

Así había hecho su mamá muchas veces con él, cuando se había enfermado o golpeado. Le daba un pequeño beso para que se sintiese mejor. Eso haría él.

El pequeño se inclinó con mucho cuidado y posó sus cálidos labios en los de ella, muy suavemente y con todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Los pegó un poco más y ella los abrió inconscientemente, después se retiró un poco, mirándole con adoración y expectación. Ella abrió con pereza sus ojos chocolate y le miró algo atolondrada y sorprendida.

—¿Edward?

—¡Despertaste, Bella Durmiente! —exclamó él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y sonrió después también. Se había despertado sintiendo la calidez de los labios y la respiración de su amigo cerca de ella. Ahora le encontraba muy pegado a ella.

Se sintió un poco mejor, porque en los últimos días había estado un poco sola sin él. Su madre le decía que Edward la visitaba a menudo, pero ella siempre se encontraba descansando. Había querido permanecer despierta, pero no podía y eso le entristecía.

Ahora se sentía satisfecha y feliz de poder ver a Edward por fin. Le había extrañado demasiado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él curioso y ansioso, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor.

—Ahora sí —dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en aquello. No sin tocarse los labios ahora marcados por él en el proceso.—Gracias.

—Bien —dijo Edward contento de que el beso curativo hubiese funcionado para reanimarla y poder estar con ella durante un buen rato y poder contarle lo aburrido que había estado sin ella.

Al poco tiempo, Edward no tardó en caer enfermo también, para su alegría. Así pudo estar más tiempo con Bella y no estaba tan aburrido. Lo malo es que Bella a los pocos días de que él se enfermó se alivió…

**N/A:**

Bah, quizá lo encuentren algo tonto. Lo escribí y se me ocurrió recordando una de mis viejas anécdotas de años atrás, con mis primos. Aunque cambié un poco el resultado. En fin, les agradezco si es que leyeron, grazie, grazie, grazie mille. Espero leernos pronto. Me voy porque me siento un poco nostálgica xD

Cuídense,

**Leon.**


End file.
